Quand Mrs Zabini ouvrit la porte
by Lily-Sisi
Summary: C'est parfois par la porte qu'entrent les sorciers, mais c'est toujours pendant les tempêtes qu'ils entraînent les changements. Hermione est à la rue pendant les Grands Procès et elle ne connait qu'une seule adresse sûre. Pour s'abriter de la tempête, elle va sonner à la porte.


Hello,

Après avoir lu plein de jolies aventures sur ce site, j'ai commencé à écrire mes propres aventures. Elles avancent, stockées sur mon ordinateur. Et puis avant-hier, j'ai pensé à un bout d'histoire alors je l'ai écrit et, puisque ça faisait un bon chapitre/prologue/passage, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le publier histoire de voir comment fonctionne ce site, ça sera un bon entraînement pour quand j'aurai fini mon autre histoire pleine de chapitre. Donc voilà, si ça vous plait, c'est parfait, et peut-être que j'aurai d'autres idées pour continuer un peu, peut-être développer Blaisounet, ou d'autres… Qui sait ?

En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plaira. A bientôt !

.

.

Quand Mrs Zabini ouvrit sa porte, interrompant ainsi l'insupportable sifflement de la sonnette, elle fut saisie d'effroi.

En ce morne soir de novembre, alors qu'elle et son fils venaient de rentrer à la maison après une longue journée au tribunal, elle était avachie dans le fauteuil Louis XIV, un verre à la main, tentant d'oublier les horreurs de cette après-midi en regardant tomber la pluie.

Elle tombait dru, et le soleil se couchait entre les collines en arrière-plan. Il faisait un temps à ne pas mettre le nez dehors, le vent balayait les arbres et créé un spectacle presque apocalyptique.

Aussi, elle s'était précipitée sur la porte quand la sonnette avait retenti pour éviter à son visiteur de rester dehors trop longtemps.

C'était une visiteuse.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et trempés, engoncée dans un long cache poussière noir, bien trop large pour elle. De sombres mèches pleine d'eau couvraient son visage et gouttaient le long de son cou. Ses grands yeux marron restaient visibles et montraient que la jeune fille avait pleuré récemment.

Le manteau noir la couvrait jusqu'aux mollets, l'engloutissant littéralement. Ses chaussures et ses chevilles étaient couvertes de boues si bien qu'il était impossible de dire quelles avaient été leur couleur initiale. Ses bras disparaissaient dans le vêtement, dédaignant les manches qui pendouillaient tristement sur les côtés fermées par deux petits nœuds.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un moment, comme étonnées de se voir l'une l'autre. La pluie s'abattait toujours sur la jeune fille mais elle aurait difficilement pu être plus trempée.

Finalement, c'est un éclair au loin qui les fit revenir à elles.

\- Mrs Zabini… Désolée de vous déranger à cette heure, est-ce que… Est-ce que Blaise est là ?  
\- Euh… Bien sûr. Entrez, entrez, je vais le chercher.

Refermant la porte derrière son invitée d'un geste de sa baguette, Mme Zabini laissa la visiteuse dans le hall d'entrée carrelé et entama l'ascension de l'escalier pour chercher son fils. Elle tomba sur lui dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

\- Qui est là, maman ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Haussant les épaules, elle ne répondit pas et d'un élégant du signe du bras, elle invita son fils à la précéder.

Blaise s'engagea aussitôt dans le couloir, mais s'arrêta net en haut de l'escalier d'où il pouvait voir l'entrée.

\- Granger ? S'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité.  
\- Salut Zabini, marmonna la demoiselle avec gêne.

\- C'est une camarade de Poudlard, maman, je m'en occupe, déclara le brun à sa mère pour qu'elle les laisse. Mais elle resta où elle était, intéressée.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lança-t-il cette fois à leur invitée.

Hermione jetais des regards désemparés autour d'elle, revenant chaque fois à ses pieds. Son comportement plus que son manque de réponse poussa Blaise à descendre l'escalier, et sa mère suivit. Ils étaient à présent tous les trois dans l'étroit couloir de l'entrée.

\- Je suis à la rue, commença la jeune fille d'une petite voix. Les Aurors perquisitionnent le QG de l'Ordre, ils ont déjà arrêté d'autres membres… Et ils ont pris ma baguette, admit-elle finalement.  
\- Et tes parents ?

Une grimace passa sur le visage de la jeune fille et Blaise s'en voulut d'avoir ramené le sujet sur le tapis. Il se souvenait maintenant qu'à l'époque où lui et sa mère avait été hébergé chez Potter, Hermione Granger était parti effacer la mémoire de ses parents. Elle n'avait _plus_ de parents. Il tenta de faire disparaître sa question en en posant une autre, la première qui lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Tu t'es échappé comment ?  
\- Shaklebolt. Il était avec les Aurors et lui et un de ses collègues m'ont fait sortir par derrière. Comme je n'ai rien eu le temps d'emporter, ils m'ont passé ce manteau. Après, j'ai couru. Quand je me suis arrêté, j'étais au nord de Londres. C'est moi qui ai trouvé cette maison pour vous à l'époque, quand vous vouliez fuir. Je me suis souvenue que tu n'habitais pas loin et comme l'Ordre vous a aidé par le passé…

Sa voix montait vers les aiguës alors elle s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration qui fit violemment trembler tout son corps, puis elle reprit :

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici, s'il te plait ? Je pensais passer la nuit dans un refuge mais la tempête m'a… Oh Blaise, je t'en supplie !

Pas une seconde Blaise n'avait pensé à la mettre dehors. Quoi qu'en disent ses relations scolaires, il avait été élevé par sa mère et pour lui, une femme était une femme, moldue ou sorcière. Il n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées de Voldemort en partie pour ça. Le racisme ne faisait pas partie de son éducation. Quand la jeune fille ferma la bouche, Blaise fit un signe de tête à sa mère qui se trouvait encore là et celle-ci remonta l'escalier pour aller préparer une chambre et des vêtements secs à leur invité et lui faire couler un bain chaud.

Blaise s'avança de sa camarade de classe et la prit par les épaules, elle tremblait.

\- Bien sûr que tu restes ici. Viens avec moi, allons prêt du feu. Enlève ta cape avant de geler dedans.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa le manteau et commença à tirer dessus pour extirper la pauvre jeune fille de cette prison mouillée. Mais elle cria aussitôt et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas.

\- Non !

Reconnaissant des signes qu'il avait déjà vus chez des victimes d'abus, Blaise recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas, les mains bien visibles dans un geste universel de paix.

\- Du calme, du calme. Tu vois, je ne te touche pas. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce pour la rassurer.

Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes et il put voir comme elle était épuisée. Elle avait effectivement marché jusqu'ici depuis Londres, qui était probablement à plus de 8 heures à pied. Elle vacilla un instant, comme pour répondre à ses pensées, et il se retint d'aller la soutenir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être bousculée maintenant, si elle tombait et bien, elle se relèverait comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle finit par fermer les yeux quelques instants, prit une grande respiration, et déplia les bras qu'elle avait gardé serré contre elle depuis son entrée dans l'élégante maison, faisant ainsi sauter les boutons qui fermaient le manteau.

Ecartant les pans, elle fit apparaître une petite tête triangulaire. Accrochée à elle par une large bande de tissus sec et ses bras serrés, un petit chat aux oreilles dressées dévisageait le jeune Serpentard de ses yeux brillants.

\- Je l'ai trouvé sur le bard de la route, expliqua la brunette. Il s'abritait dans un bidon abandonné sur le côté de la route. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser… On s'est tenu chaud jusqu'ici.

Blaise faillit esquisser un sourire attendri mais se reprit. Griffondore un jour, Griffondore toujours. En plus de la loi universelle liant les femmes et les chatons. Bien sûr qu'Hermione Granger n'abandonnerait pas un chaton sous la pluie si elle pouvait l'éviter. Même si cela la contraignait à marcher des heures sous la pluie avec un chargement supplémentaire. Et la boule de poil avait l'air totalement adorable.

Il prit l'animal des bras d'Hermione pendant que celle-ci retirait la lourde cape de ses épaules et la laissait tomber au sol. Elle ne portait d'un chemisier fin et une jupe à carreau dessous. Et bien qu'épaisse, la cape n'avait pas suffi à la garder au sec et Hermione se remit aussitôt à trembler.

Elle avait l'air tellement plus petite que d'habitude ainsi, pensa Blaise. Cette fois, battue par les éléments et complètement démunie, elle semblait vraiment minuscule, prête à s'envoler à la moindre brise un peu puissante. Elle qui était toujours si forte. Le garçon était toujours écœuré quand les femmes étaient transformées en victime. Sa mère l'avait vécu, ses tantes l'avaient vécus, et même lui, enfant, était devenu la victime d'un monstre. Et s'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas d'être ainsi écrasé, c'était Granger, qui venant toujours en aide aux autres. Il décida aussitôt qu'il garderait la jeune fille ici tant qu'elle n'irait pas mieux.

\- Montons, Hermione, ma mère t'a fait couler un bain à l'étage.

Il lui indiqua d'un geste de le précéder –parce qu'il était un gentleman. Il Tenait toujours le chaton, étrangement calme, de l'autre main contre son torse.

Les yeux brillants, Hermione fit un pas vers l'escalier avant de s'immobiliser, indécise quand elle se trouva juste à côté de brun.

Retrouvant une inquiétude qu'il avait déjà vue avant chez des amies de sa mère, Blaise fit aussitôt un pas et prit la tête. Certaines femmes n'aimaient pas la galanterie quand cela impliquait d'avoir derrière soi un homme qu'on ne peut pas surveiller. Ce n'était pas le moment de chercher des raisons, se rappela le jeune homme. Si Hermione souhaitait parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle en parlerait. En attendant, il lui fallait se réchauffer et se reposer. La chasse aux coupables pourrait venir après.

.

Laissant la jeune fille devant a chambre avec sa mère, Blaise prit la direction de la cuisine et mit une soupe à réchauffer. Sa mère et lui vivaient de plats tout faits depuis le début des procès et il avait quantité de soupes toute prêtes.

Alors que le micro-onde ronronnait, le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers le chaton qu'il avait déposé sur la table de la cuisine. Saisissant un bol, il le remplit d'eau et le posa devant le chat qui alla aussitôt boire.

Devant ce tout petit être, il se sentait vraiment comme la large brute qu'il avait longtemps été à l'école. Maintenant que les procès avaient commencé, tout le monde réalisait qu'il n'était pas qu'un gros bras menaçant, et que lui et sa mère avait su rester au-dessus de la mêlée. Ils avaient certes aidé l'Ordre, mais toujours sous couvert d'anonymat et ils avaient tous deux réussi à ne pas se mouiller chez les Mangemorts.

Maintenant, on aurait dit que la population entière des sorciers d'Angleterre passait au tribunal. Citoyen après citoyen, tout le monde était jugé et puni Parfois Blaise se demandait si le Magenmagot ne procédait pas tout simplement par ordre alphabétique. Certains étaient jugés pour n'avoir tout simplement rien fait, d'autres pour crime contre l'humanité. Et les héros n'étaient pas en reste. Preuve en était, la confiscation de la baguette d'Hermione. Vu ses compétences magiques, il s'agissait probablement d'une mesure préventive mais cela l'empêchait à présent de se défendre. Il espérait sincèrement que les autres étaient mieux traités.

Il caressait distraitement le chaton ronronnant quand la voix de sa mère signala de retour des deux femmes. Les marches de l'escalier grincèrent puis Hermione apparut, engoncée dans une épaisse robe de chambre duveteuse de couleur bordeaux qui devait la tenir bien au chaud. Ses pieds, maintenant propres, étaient cachés dans de vieilles pantoufles poilues ayant appartenu à sa tante. Et ses cheveux humides étaient retenus en un chignon pour éviter qu'ils ne gouttent dans son cou.

Le chaton miaula dès qu'il aperçut sa maîtresse et Blaise lui jeta un regard suspicieux avant de le tendre à sa propriétaire. Celle-ci le calma aussitôt en le caressant d'un geste machinal, probablement plus rassurant pour elle que pour l'animal.

Le jeune métis offrit le fauteuil à la jeune fille qui s'assit une fois qu'il ne fut plus dans son dos. Pour la rassurer, il prit place dans une chaise en face d'elle après lui avoir apporté la soupe dans un grand bol.

Sa mère choisit cet instant pour s'éclipser discrètement et il lui en fut reconnaissant car il savait qu'Hermione ne parlerait pas devant elle. Il était déjà étonné qu'elle parle devant lui.

Il avait réfléchit à comment entamer la conversation mais il n'avait rien trouvé pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait passé dans la salle de bain. Il choisit donc une diversion.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? Dit-il en indiquant le chat d'un coup de menton.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Serpillère ? Vu tout l'eau qu'on a pris, ça serait probablement adéquat, plaisanta la Griffondore.

Un miaulement vindicatif exprima le point de vue de l'animal sur la question et les deux sorciers le dévisagèrent.

L'à propos de chat était un peu trop flagrant, et deux années de guerre avait plongé tout le monde dans un état de suspicion permanent, même envers les bébés animaux.

Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer, Hermione fit passer sa main sir la tête du chat qui s'y frotta en plissant les yeux de contentement. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son hôte.

\- Je ne sens rien. Et il est trop jeune pour être un animagus.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment puis :

\- Tu l'as trouvé à Londres ?  
\- Tu as fait un bout de chemin avec lui dans tes bras, continua-t-il quand elle acquiesça. Et tu n'avais plus ta baguette pour canaliser ta magie… Marmonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle l'entendit tout de même et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu penses que je lui ai transmis ma magie, constata-t-elle. C'est possible ?  
\- S'il était déjà sensible à la magie, pourquoi pas ? A Londres, tous les croisements sont possibles. Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le cerveau.

Elle sourit à moitié, par habitude, mais ne dit rien.

Elle avait l'air distant, la soupe dans une main et caressant le chaton de l'autre. Il se demanda si elle avait remarqué qu'elle le touchait chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait probablement à tous les problèmes qu'elle allait devoir résoudre maintenant qu'elle avait un abri. Il allait lui demandait ce qu'il en était de Potter quand elle reprit la conversation.

\- Tu sais, je crois que c'est possible. J'étais en colère, puis triste, puis énervée. Ce sont des émotions très intenses. J'avais besoin de chaleur humaine, ou en tout cas animale, et il était là. J'ai pu lui transmettre ma magie avec mes émotions sans faire exprès. Il s'est laissé caresser toute la journée sous mon manteau. C'est quand même inhabituel pour un chat, il a dû sentir mon besoin de compagnie.

Elle ne dit rien ensuite, observant son nouvel animal comme un maître fier du dernier tour qu'à appris son élève. Elle essayait aussi probablement d'éviter les questions sur ce qui l'avait amenée ici en s'intéressant à un problème plus trivial.

Blaise, sensible à son besoin, laissa tomber les questions qui, de toute façon, créeraient plus de soucis que de réponses.

\- Tu as faim ou la soupe t'a suffi ? On a des restes de cannellonis que maman a fait si tu veux.

Hermione leva un sourcil mais hocha la tête, reconnaissante de pouvoir éviter les questions sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour.

La précédent, il lui sortit le plat et une assiette, déblatérant des histoires sur ses aventures culinaires avec sa mère –les cannellonis étaient apparemment le seul plat qu'elle n'avait jamais raté.

.

Petit à petit, Hermione recommença à rire de ses bêtises. Le rouge revenait à ses joues, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau de malice. Et bientôt, c'était à nouveau la Princesse des Griffondors qui était assise à table avec lui.

Elle riait à gorge déployé devant un Blaise échevelé qui jonglait avec trois œufs, sous l'œil dubitatif d'un chaton magique et celui attendri d'une maman sorcière.

.

Les cannellonis étaient vraiment bons.


End file.
